club_penguin_armiesfandomcom-20200213-history
King Blooy
King Blooy is a member of the Club Penguin army community most notable for creating and leading the Vikings of Club Penguin. Early Life King Blooy first created his account on October 25th, 2006. During the first few months spent online he would follow famous players such as Vital Viper, Paintboy100 and Heatblast227. While going around Club Penguin, King Blooy made plenty of friends, which he would often role-play and play games with, as intended of Club Penguin. In his following of famous players, King Blooy would eventually log on to Mammoth and come across ACP battling against the Vikings. Viking Clan It was July 2007, during the Water Party, when King Blooy took control of a group of rogue Vikings that were fighting on Mammoth. King Blooy would have his clan battle against other armies like ACP, Nachos and Romans. Around mid-August, King Blooy came across Mrnooner, who claimed he lead a clan located in Deep Freeze. The two clans eventually merged into one group and worked together to battle other armies. Army Experience King Blooy, during most of his time in Club Penguin armies, was very dedicated to many of the Viking groups that were allied with VCP. He would often offer aid to those in need and would befriend almost anyone who approached him. Later on during his career King Blooy would move on to joining and leading a few other armies, some of which have faded into obscurity. The Vikings The Vikings officially became recognized as an organized army by King Blooy on February 18th, 2008. One of the first major wars that the official Vikings army had to fight in was Order 67 (2008). Despite the losses against many of the larger armies, King Blooy would go on to leading VCP up until 2011 where he'd lead on and off. Twilight Army The Twilight Army was officially made on July 19th, 2008. Before its foundation, it was formerly known as the Twilight Vikings, lead by King Blooy. The army was made to attract members from other armies that had gone rogue. It was also one of the first armies to use a points system to promote troops. Despite the effort King Blooy put into the army, it was only able to stay at a small status due to its name being similar to the disliked Twilight series. The Twilight Army saw its last breath of activity on February 19th, 2010. Ice Vikings King Blooy also joined the Ice Vikings around early-February, offering them assistance whenever they needed it. While in the Ice Vikings, King Blooy mostly helped with settling disputes among troops and other armies, but also keeping troops active on the chat. In May of 2011 King Blooy obtained leader within IV before the end of its 2nd generation. Afterwards, King Blooy would remain inactive for almost eight months before returning to Club Penguin Armies in early 2012. SWAT, Night Warriors, DCP, and Pretzels When King Blooy finally returned to armies in early 2012 he decided to hangout on SWAT chat and help out during their events. Eventually he would end up joining SWAT for a couple of months before their closing down. Through his activity within the army, he managed to earn moderator rank and a great deal of respect from the leader at the time. At the same time he was in SWAT, King Blooy had also fiddled around in the Night Warriors. Around June, King Blooy obtained owner rank in the Night Warriors. In August, King Blooy also started hanging out on DCP chat and occasionally helped out during events. He eventually earned moderator rank. During September, King Blooy helped out with PCP's revival for awhile, which he obtained moderator rank in. Shortly into September, King Blooy would attempt at reviving VCP and left the previously mentioned armies of 2012. This generation would last until late January of 2013. Doritos of Club Penguin and Water Vikings It was around March of 2013 when King Blooy found himself joining DCP, partially due to a merge with Night Warriors into DCP. King Blooy followed the troops that he previously worked with in NW to DCP. He spent roughly five to six months serving in DCP and earned 3IC. Just like with the Ice Vikings, King Blooy also contributed a lot of assistance to the Water Vikings. While most of the time he would simply aid them in major events, in Spring of 2013 he fully joined them and quickly ranked up to owner. In WV, King Blooy was well known for his humor and likable personality as well as his persistence when leading events. During late in his career in both armies, King Blooy would leave in order to try to revive the Night Warriors. Night Warriors Revival On April 29th 2013, King Blooy and some former members he worked with would try their hands at reviving the Night Warriors. Sadly, the revival only lasted for a month before the other leaders King Blooy worked with left, leaving him as the sole leader. This resulted in King Blooy closing down the army once again, with him leaving armies for almost a whole year. Vikings of Club Penguin Advisor On August 3rd, 2014, Stick Dude 0 decided to revive the Vikings of Club Penguin, with King Blooy quickly jumping to offer assistance as an advisor to the army. This ended up leading to the most active generation that VCP has ever seen. In the end, however, Stick Dude and King Blooy would leave VCP on November 7th to create a gaming news group and have discontinued their involvement in armies since. Other Notable Work King Blooy had done a lot of notable work for his side of the Club Penguin Army community. He was capable of producing decent graphics, created his own Club Penguin cheats blog and founded the United Vikings of Club Penguin which contributed to the creation and growth of the Ice Vikings and Water Vikings. Graphics Between 2008 and 2011, King Blooy would offer to make graphics for free, for anyone that was interested. He would typically make Xat avatars but also made blog headers and banners. His early designs (2008 - mid-2010) were typically done in MSPaint, but his better designs (late-2010 - 2011) were done using GIMP. During 2013-2014 King Blooy would only make graphics for the Vikings. CP Know it Alls On May 31st, 2008, King Blooy founded a Club Penguin cheats blog with some friends in VCP. The blog saw regular activity up until July 2nd, 2009. During its time of activity, the site gave information on where to find items and uncover secrets. United Vikings of Club Penguin Created by Knight521 and King Blooy, on May 7th, 2009, the UVCP was formed. The original intention of UVCP was to create boundaries within Viking armies, but also helped with promoting growth and creating alliances. A notable army that was created from this would be the Water Vikings. Many other Viking armies were made during the blogs activity; however, VCP, Ice Vikings and Water Vikings managed to be long lasting. Graphics 2008-2009 CPKiAlogo2.png TAheader2.png Vcpheader5.png CpBVLAheader.png Bvaheader.png 2010-2014 Vcpheader20102.png Vcpflag2.png VCPBanner1.png VCPBanner2.png PiratesFlag2012.png Outfits kingblooyvcp.png cptauniform.png Trivia * King Blooy's real life Birthday is June 14th. ** The Vikings moved from mrnooner.wordpress.com to vcpvikingsofclubpenguin.wordpress.com on June 14th, 2008. ** Stick Dude 0, a notable troop and former leader of VCP, first joined VCP on June 14th, 2010. ** Ice Vikings 3rd Generation was started on June 14th, 2011. * King Blooy's name came from a picture book that he made in 2nd grade. It was about a group of penguins who have a major accident, but are rescued by their friend named Blooy. At the end of the story they all end up calling him King Blooy. Category:Notable Penguins